Our world'- Comogen fanfiction
by comogen
Summary: My first comogen fanfiction, I know it is short and isn't that good but it's my first try so please don't be too harsh! It doesn't really have a good storyline I just wrote this because I really love Connor and Imogen as a couple! Hope you enjoy reading this.


'Our World'

'Hey, Imogen, wait up!' Connor called as he ran down the corridor after her. Imogen turned around, and grinned as she saw Connor running up to her.

'So, I was wondering if you wanted to do something after school today' He suggested, as they walked into the canteen, hand in hand. 'Yeah, sure, I'd love to' she replied as they took a seat at a sky blue table.

'And afterwards, maybe we could go back to mine, my mum will be out at the gym till about seven, so you can stay till then' Imogen said while opening a packet of ready salted crisps.

'Cool….. so come round mine about 4 and we can walk to the cinema together?' Connor said, while stealing one of Imogen's crisps.

'Great' Imogen grinned as the bell went and they went of to English.

As usual, English was so boring that Connor nearly fell asleep, the only thing keeping him awake was him making sure that his mother didn't try to swig any alcohol when the class wasn't looking. Christine was in a bad mood, as usual, and paid no attention to the fact that Connor was talking about his alcoholic of a mother to Imogen while Christine sat at her desk marking coursework.

'It's like she loves the drink more than she loves me' he sighed. He liked talking to Imogen about his problems, because since his mum became an alcoholic, Imogen was the only one he could talk to, and he knew that she would always be supportive, and never judged him.

'That's what you think, but she loves you really. Alcohol…. it messes with your head, she's not thinking straight… and whatever happens, you'll always have me.' Imogen whispered, and placed Connors hand in hers. Connor grasped on tightly. He never wanted to let go. He loved Imogen, and wanted to stay with her forever. However, his thoughts of happiness were soon interrupted by the end of school bell.

His mothers voice soon echoed through the classroom: 'Don't forget I want your essays on The Great Gatsby in by Thursday, or you'll get detention'.

'Right, see you at 4 at yours then' said Imogen at the school gates as she turned left and Connor turned right.

As Imogen walked up to Connors house, she was surprised to see him sitting on the curb outside his house.

'What are you doing out here in the cold?' She asked. She could see that he had been crying, but she didn't want to say anything in case it upset him further. Connor stood up and hugged Imogen.

'I just needed a bit of space away from her' he replied.

They stared into each others eyes for what felt like forever, but in actual fact was only 2 minutes. Connor wanted them to stay like this forever, just standing there together being completely in love. The moment was interrupted however, with Imogen looking at her watch and exclaiming

'Oh god, were going to be late, come on!'

She ran down the street while holding Connors hand, as she couldn't help feeling that meeting Connor might've been the best thing that ever happened to her. She felt completely herself around him, and loved not having to hide anything from him, like her deafness. He also understood her, and she understood him- and nothing could get in-between their love- apart from, of course, his interfering mum, but Imogen knew that Connor would eventually find a way to stop her nosing into their business all the time. As she was thinking, she heard a voice, the voice she knew and loved the most.

'Hello? Earth to Imogen, why have you stopped in the middle of the street?' Connor chuckled. 'Oh, sorry' Imogen replied, 'I was just thinking about things'.

'Like what?' Connor said as they walked through the front doors of the Greenock Cineplex.

'Oh, nothing you need to worry about' she smiled, as she wondered what Connor would've thought if she told him all the thoughts that had just been running through her head.

They took their seats in the cinema, and Connor did feel sort of bad, as he had told Imogen earlier that he wanted to see this film, when he actually had no interest in it at all, the only reason he said he'd see he wanted to see it was because he knew she wanted to see it and didn't want to let her down.

He stared at Imogen's face for the whole of the film, contemplating her beauty, and thinking about how lucky he was to have her as a girlfriend. He loved looking at her when she seemed so intrigued and interested in the film, he loved the fact that at one point she took out her sketchpad to take notes, he loved how she paid attention to all the little details, and most of all, he loved her, and for then, that was all that mattered.

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
